


Золото

by Danny_R



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Золото ассоциируется у Майкла с другой жизнью.





	Золото

Майкл не представляет, как выглядит золотой цвет, но золото ассоциируется у него с той жизнью, в которой отец не прикладывается к бутылке каждый божий день, в которой мать не сгорает медленно от смертельной болезни, в которой сестра не голодает, а у Майкла не сводит живот за двоих, когда он смотрит на страдающую Мишель.

«Ваши волосы, родные мои, как самое настоящее золото, а больше мне и не надо», — слабым голосом говорит мать, обнимая из с Мишель тонкими руками.

Мишель плачет, свернувшись клубочком под кроватью, пока брата бьёт отец — унизительно, по щекам, до звона в ушах. Майкл только боится, что однажды убьёт этого урода, его посададят за решётку, и некому будет помогать семье.

А потом… Нет, легче не становится. Мать по-прежнему умирает, отец беспробудно пьёт, а Мишель учится на отлично (ей достались и красота, и мозги, в отличие от брата, которому повезло только с первым), но в жизни Майкла появляется спорт, в котором он неплох, со своими позолоченными кубками, и женщины, которые дарят молодому красивому мальчику золотые часы и золотые кредитки. Кредитки, правда, частенько оказываются заблокированными, как только он надоедает очередной скучающей жене олигарха, а часы — фальшивкой.

Играет он неплохо, но этого недостаточно. Очаровывает женщин тоже недостаточно хорошо. Почему, почему он недостаточно хорош во всём, что делает? И именно тогда, когда нужно быть лучшим. Денег по-прежнему не хватает. Мать перестаёт узнавать своих любимых близнецов, а через месяц у неё останавливается сердце. Они живут в двадцать шестом веке, люди не должны умирать от сердечного приступа. Не должны умирать из-за того, что их дети не могут прыгнуть выше головы.

Мишель хватает его за руки, царапая ногтями, умоляет, кричит и проклинает, просит во имя памяти мамы, она пытается из всех сил, но Майкла не остановить, он как наркоман с золотой лихорадкой — ему кажется, что вот ещё чуть-чуть и он сможет что-то изменить. Откупиться от отца, заработать сестре на колледж, купить им двоим квартиру подальше от породившего их ублюдка, сделать так, чтобы Мишель никогда не болела, чтобы их уважали, чтобы с его сестрой никогда больше не обращались как с мусором.

— Микки, остановись, — просит она срывающимся голосом. Её волосы расстрёпаны, под глазами синяки, сами глаза красные, измученные.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Мне не нужно понимать, я чувствую тебя, помнишь? — Она дотрагивается рукой до груди. — Вот здесь. Мы ведь с тобой одно целое, Микки. Ты будто пропадаешь, и мне невыносимо больно. Больнее, чем, когда отец сломал тебе руку, потому что тогда мы лежали в обнимку всю ночь на пролёт. Помнишь? У тебя чесалась кожа под гипсом, и я смахивала твою руку каждый раз, когда ты хотел почесать.

Ему дают право на один телефонный звонок. Он набирает номер Мишель и говорит внезапно охрипшим голосом: «Прости». У него, как обычно, ничего не получилось.

Майкл ходит по музею, как зачарованный рассматривая героев прошлого. Уж они-то не лажали так, как он. Он смотрит на золотую стрелу на груди Флэша, на золотую тиару Чудо-Женщины и её лассо, на золотой шлем Доктора Фейта. Он не видит золота, но знает, что оно там есть, как вечный символ успеха и победы.

Он не знает, как собирается жить без сестры, но предполагает, что ей будет лучше. Тем более что отец уже спился, а сама Мишель нашла хорошую работу в офисе и зарабатывает себе на общественный колледж.

В прошлом, в двадцать первом веке, у Майкла захватывает дух оттого, что его кумиры так близко, и когда-нибудь он обязательно подружится с ними. Его костюм настолько золотой, насколько это вообще возможно. По крайней мере, так говорят те, кто видит. Сам Майкл отчаялся когда-нибудь прозреть — каковая вероятность, что его родственная душа родилась на четыре века раньше? Ну и пусть, какая разница, что видит он, главное, чтобы видели окружающие.

Майкл Картер умер, да здравствует несокрушимый Бустер Голд!

И всё бы ничего, но червь сомнения упорно пробирается в голову, терзая мыслью, что Бустер Голд на самом деле мошенник, а встреченные герои — настоящие герои — доказывают, что оно так и есть, потому что Супермен совсем не рад новичку. А если не рад добродушный и обаятельный Супермен, то чего ждать от остальных?

Дела идут из рук вон плохо. На своём новом поприще он так же плох, как и во всём, что пробовал раньше. У Майкла почти опускаются руки, когда к нему вламывается Макс Лорд.

Макс похож на змея искусителя. Он обещает золотые горы, прикуривает сигары от горящих купюр и окружает себя самыми красивыми девушками, которые мало похожи на живых людей. Не это ли мир, о котором Майкл так мечтал?

Макс ведёт себя так, словно Бустер его собственность. У Макса на лбу бежит святящееся табло, что весь мир принадлежит ему, поэтому Бустер не сопротивляется. Это глупо, особенно при том, что от него не требуется ничего, выходящего за рамки приличия. Для этого у мистера Лорда есть специально обученные девочки, а также самые красивые модели, популярнейшие старлетки и неугомонные светские львицы.

***

А потом он встречает Теда, и от этой улыбки до ушей у него перед глазами мелькают все цвета радуги. Это лучший день в жизни Бустера, и он предполагает (потому что его оптимизм не истребим), что дальше будет только лучше. До встречи с человеком, предназначенным тебе судьбой, даже представить невозможно, что кто-то будет дополнять тебя настолько идеально, что вторая половина — не пустые слова, а настоящее ощущение собственной неполноты без другого человека.

Они сидят в кафе на Елисейских полях, пьют шампанское, смеются так, что это самое шампанское течёт через нос, и Бустеру невероятно хорошо. Однако спустя час или около того до него доходит, что для Теда это не свидание. И сначала эта мысль больно бьёт по самолюбию. Как же так? Они же… Или только он?

Он замыкается в себе, шутит ещё больше, смеётся, как истерик, строит безумные планы по обогащению с Тедом на пару, но внутри всё как будто заледенело. Нет у него родственной души, и непонятно, один ли он такой урод или их таких несколько, и что с этим делать, как научиться жить, потому что он не может. А Теду всё нипочём, он ничего не знает о влюблённости лучшего друга или делает вид, что не знает. В таком случае спасибо ему, что не отвернулся, никому не проболтался и вообще ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало.

— Не знаю, когда точно это произошло, — говорит Тед. — Я тогда первый раз вышел в патруль как Синий Жук, был так напуган, что ничего толком не помню, а потом оказалось, что вижу всё в цвете. Я, наверное, один такой. Уникальный… Думаю, что мне не нужна никакая вторая половинка, я уже родился целым. Я, Синий Жук, идеален сам по себе.

И они смеются вдвоём. Только никому на самом деле не смешно.

***

Бустер просыпается в больничной палате, тащит из горла интубационную трубку, выдёргивает катетер из сгиба плеча и пытается встать с кровати. Ноги подкашиваются, и он садится обратно. Всё вокруг в монохроме. Он бежит к дежурной стойке, требует хрипящим голосом вернуть вещи, ну или хотя бы кольцо; медсёстры что-то говорят, но он не слышит, хватает кольцо, нетвёрдыми руками надевает его на палец и летит.

Он видел это много раз: как потускнели Беа и Гай после смерти Торы, как быстро сгорел Ральф, потеряв Сью. Майкл никогда не думал, что окажется на их месте — в этой страшной, бессмысленной недожизни.

Тед мёртв, Бустер знает это задолго до того, как Бэтмен показывает доказательство, но Бустер не верит ни до Бэтмена, ни после, потому что если Теда действительно нет в живых, то и ему делать на этой земле нечего.

***

Постоянные прыжки во времени изматывают. Бустер паркует Сферу и точно знает, жив ли Тед, потому что цвета то гаснут, то вспыхивают вновь. Было бы легче, наверное, если бы мир поблёк навсегда.

— Ты такой молодой, — шепчет Бустер, не в силах совладать с собой.

— Что вы говорите? — переспрашивает Тед, смешно щурясь.

— Да так ничего. — Он быстро берёт себя в руки. — Говорю, что гаджеты у вас серьёзные. Я ожидал кого-то постарше.

— А, ну да.

Только потом, уже дома, Бустер понимает, что для Теда эта встреча — их первая, и у него в тот момент, должно быть, мир расцвёл цветами, а он, бедный, будет мучиться всю жизнь, не зная, кто предназначен ему судьбой.

«Какой же я идиот».

Он рыдает навзрыд, пока не начинает саднить в горле, а ком в горле не разрастается до размеров грейпфрута. На второй день он плачет в душе, но выходит почти живым, разговаривает с Рипом на автомате, выполняет его дикие поручения и только ближе к ночи берёт в руки фотографию Мишель и говорит ей: «Какой же я идиот, Шель, ты бы побила меня, если бы знала».

Золотые волосы Мишель на снимке выглядят светло-серыми.


End file.
